Batch kinetic experiments have been carried out using a stirred reactor in which catalyst particles move freely within the reactive liquid media. The rate of reaction as a function of time is then generally monitored by taking liquids and/or gas samples and doing an analysis using gas chromatography (GC), mass spectrometer through a mass-spectrometer or some other analytic methods. The subject concept focuses on a kinetic test unit in which process conditions may be closely simulated in order to reduce the uncertainty associated with scaling laboratory test data to a conventional reactive distillation column, reaction distillation with side reactors, and conventional plug-flow reactors. This can be validated using a pilot plant and the kinetic test unit may bypass needs for industrial-scale pilot plant tests by applying the data, with appropriate design tools to commercial units.